


Pretzel

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on Yuya's lips to ask to be released, but Yuri's fingers were already on his thigh. Light BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretzel

Title: Pretzel  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V  
Pairing: Yuri x Yuya  
Words: 271  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: It was on Yuya's lips to be asked to be released, but Yuri's fingers were already on his thigh. Light BDSM. YuriYuya.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.

 

 

 

"You have nothing to frightened of Yuya-kun," Yuri assured him. "You are here through your own choice."

A hand brushed through his hair, and Yuya hated himself for shivering. As Yuya was currently restrained to the full bed, he himself couldn't return the gesture.

"This is a little twisted," he admitted. Mostly to himself.

Yuri smirked. "And you're the dough that so desperately wants to be fashioned into a pretzel."

Yuya felt Yuri's breath on his ear then.

The entertainment duelist licked his lips. "It's just about pain."

Yuya was already trying to talk himself out of it.

Yuri shook his head. Yuya loved his hair. The bright pink and purple woven together reminded him of a fuchsia flower. Yuya loved how they all swayed together in the wind like fragrant bows. And Yuri's hair always smelled so good.

"Not all of it. It's an exploration. A power play. So, where you want to go from here?"

Yuri sounded like a travel agent. Or a counselor. Could both terms be correct in even a perverse fashion?

Yuya didn't know where his head was anymore. It certainly wasn't on dueling.

It was on Yuya's lips to be asked to be released, but Yuri's fingers were already on his thigh. Yuya groaned when they squeezed.

"Now, shall we begin?"

Yuya nodded. "Okay."

What did he have to lose? Yuri had often told him to focus on the gains rather than the losses.

Yuri smacked the leather strap on the headboard; Yuya's hair stood on end.

"That's 'yes, Yuri-sama' to you."

In spite of the situation, he smiled.

What had Yuya gotten himself into?


End file.
